1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printer; in particular, relates to a 3D printer for forming a 3D object.
2. Description of Related Art
The 3D printing technology is to stack the powdered metal or plastic materials which are adhesive to print a 3D object.
Take a 3D printing device in a FDM type (Fused Deposition Modeling) for example, it is usually to feed the thermoplastic material into a printing mechanism first. After the thermoplastic material is heated and melted, it would be coated layer by layer on the base of the 3D printing device so as to cool and harden the thermoplastic material. The thermoplastic material would be modeled layer by layer to form a 3D object.
To be concrete, the FDM type 3D printer has an open type or a partial open type machine body, and there is a 3D moving mechanism configured inside the machine body. A printing mechanism such as a printing head or a printing nozzle is configured on the guiding rod of the 3D moving mechanism. The thermoplastic material used for printing might be the filament, the filament is placed in the filament spool, and the filament spool is arranged on the external surface of the machine body. The filament in the filament spool would be withdrawn to the printing mechanism. During the printing process, when the printing mechanism determines the filament is positioned and placed into the printing mechanism via the sensing element, the motor drives the printing mechanism to feed the filament to print out a 3D object.
However, the sensing element used in the printing mechanism is a shielded sensing element and the filament used by the 3D printer is translucent, so it would result in sensing errors by the sensing element. Also, there is a distance between the printing mechanism and the filament spool arranged on the external surface of the machine body, so the motor of the feeding mechanism might not transmit the filament smoothly. As a result, the filament could not be effectively transmitted to the printing mechanism so that it might decrease the printing quality of 3D object.